1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape translator and more particularly to a translator for converting short and long pulses into 1's and 0's or pulses and no pulses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain data collecting instruments use a special format to record digitally on magnetic tape. One format is such that a short length of tape is magnetized for a logic one and a long length of tape is magnetized for a logic zero. The ratio of long to short length is typically about 3:1, with the distance between leading edges being constant. This has the disadvantage of providing a logic format that is not compatible with many types of more conventional logic equipment. The present invention overcomes this difficulty by providing an automatic tape translator that converts the format of short and long pulses into a format of 1's and 0's.